The instant invention relates generally to temporary identification devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for locating a motor vehicle.
Numerous temporary identification devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be applied to automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,386 3,422,556 and 3,440,748 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.